Klaine Watches A Movie
by klainebowsandunicorns27
Summary: Blaine comes over to watch a movie with Kurt, but will it result in more than being just two friends watching a movie together?


"I'll see you tonight" Kurt said as he ended the phone call with Blaine. Kurt and Blaine were best friends, who both shared mutual I-want-to-be-more-than-friends feelings, secretly, of course. Kurt sat down on his bed and lay back, with a smile and a sigh of relief. He invited Blaine over to watch a movie, which was really nerve wracking to ask. After a few moments of lying down, he got up to pick out an outfit.

A few hours had passed, when Kurt heard a ring at the door. His heart skipped a beat as he ran down the stairs. He grabbed onto the doorknob and took a deep breath before he opened the door with a smile.

"Hi!" he said, trying to hold back any signs of him being super excited. He tried pretending like it was no big deal, but it really was. Kurt looked at Blaine, admiring how lovely he looked. He had on skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, black converse and no gel- which Kurt absolutely adored. Kurt loved Blaine's curls, but what Kurt really loved were Blaine's hazel eyes and how they shined. Especially at this moment, because the light of the moon made them twinkle even more.

"Hi, Kurt" Blaine responded. Kurt wasn't the only one impressed by appearance tonight. Blaine studied Kurt's perfectly gelled hair and how it was perfectly in place, to his beautiful green eyes he adored. Then he looked at Kurt's wrinkle-free outfit consisting of a gray sweater and black jeans, a very laid-back outfit for Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and moved out of the way so Blaine can come inside. "Just make yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll go make popcorn." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen.

Blaine sat on the couch. "I brought some movies" Blaine said as he looked into the kitchen as he watched Kurt put a microwavable popcorn package in the microwave. "Like what?" Kurt replied as he waited in front of the microwave for the popcorn to be finished. "I brought Scream and Final Destination 5." Blaine replied as he took the movies out of his bag.  
"Oh…" Kurt said as he took the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl. "I don't do well with scary movies, but we can watch Scream if you want. Just don't be surprised if I yell or grab onto your arm" he said as he walked into the living room with the popcorn and sat down next to Blaine. "I won't mind" Blaine said with a smile. Blaine put the movie on as he slowly moved closer to Kurt.

"It's starting." Kurt said to Blaine, with worry in his eyes. He didn't want to seem like a baby in front of Blaine, but Kurt and scary movies just didn't mix well.

"Relax," Blaine said as he rubbed Kurt's shoulder. "It's just a movie."

Kurt sighed and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. This wasn't weird for them, because they do it all the time. Come the first murder and Kurt dug his head behind Blaine's arm. Blaine turned to Kurt and comfort him, rubbing his hand on Kurt's back. "It's just a movie Kurt, it's just a movie" he said softly.

Kurt eventually came up from behind Blaine's arm and laid his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine pretended to shiver so Kurt would put a blanket on the two of them, and sure enough, he did. The both of them felt super cozy and wouldn't move for the world.

More than halfway through the movie, Kurt got scared and buried his face into his hands, leading Blaine to stroke Kurt's hair. "It's okay, Kurt. I'm here, and nothing's going to happen. This is all fake, remember that." This soothed Kurt, and he slowly removed his hands from his face. Kurt clenched on to Blaine's arm for the rest of the movie.

Once the movie had finished, the two of them sat up.

"See, it wasn't that bad" Blaine said to Kurt with a comforting smile.

Kurt looked up and into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes. "It would have been if you weren't here."

Blaine looked into Kurt's sparkling green eyes and responded softly, "I'll always protect you, Kurt." They slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Blaine loved the feel of Kurt's soft lips on his. They tasted like strawberry from his chap stick, and he tasted a bit of butter from the popcorn. A disgusting combination that tasted amazing to Blaine.

Kurt loved Blaine's lips on his, as well. He tingled on the inside as he cuffed Blaine's cheek in his soft hand. Kurt tried to memorize the sweet taste of Blaine's lips as they kissed.

They soon ran out of breath and stopped, both blushing. They both couldn't help but smile. They looked at each other and smiled, and leaned in for another kiss. This one was shorter and less passionate than the last, but still was amazing.

Once they stopped, there was a moment of silence. Kurt didn't want this night to end, and neither did Blaine.

Kurt finally spoke and broke the silence. "Um, I was uh wondering, since I'm too scared to spend the night alone, I was uh wondering if maybe you wanna sleep over?" Kurt said, blushing as he stumbled over his words, his voice getting higher by each word. He cleared his throat. "There's a spare mattress in my room if you want."

Blaine smiled and agreed. "I'd love to" he answered as Kurt took him by the hand and leaded him upstairs and into Kurt's bedroom. Kurt set up the spare mattress for Blaine, and Blaine laid down in it as Kurt lay down in his bed. "It's very comfortable, but," Blaine said as he got up and laid down next to Kurt, "this is better." He smiled and looked into Kurt's eyes as they stared back at Blaine, sparkling as his porcelain cheeks turned bright pink. "Okay" Kurt whispered to Blaine with a smile. "Can I tell you something, Kurt,?" Blaine said to Kurt with sleepy eyes looking into Kurt's heavy eyes. "You can tell me anything" Kurt replied. Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm crazy about you Kurt. You're the best person I've ever met, and I've loved you since the day I met you." He said, looking at Kurt's cheeks turn rosy. "You're the most gorgeous and talented person I've ever known." he finished. Kurt leaned in closer to Blaine; they were now nose to nose. "I feel the same way" he said, grabbing Blaine's hand. They both kissed, and fell asleep, as they continued holding hands.


End file.
